


Apparently, The Most Wonderful Time of The Year

by SWoodnutt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, New Year's Eve, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWoodnutt/pseuds/SWoodnutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek returns to Beacon Hills after running from problems he should've faced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparently, The Most Wonderful Time of The Year

The amount of times Derek and thought of that day and had thought about the night that Stiles’ eyes had shown him the things he was never able to say himself. He thought about their first kiss and their first night together. Derek’s heart swelled with pain at the thought of not seeing Stiles again for a long time. Yet somehow he couldn’t bring himself to return to Beacon Hills. He looked over at the table beside his bed and sighed at the sight of the framed picture that he had of Stiles. His gaze turned to the packed suitcase that was stood beside his front door; he was supposed to go to Beacon Hills for Christmas and New Year’s Eve, Scott had basically forced him to. He groaned in frustration and stood up. He turned towards the door and took one last look at his apartment before groaning again and walking out of the door, dragging his suitcase behind him. He wanted to see Stiles so badly, but the bad things the happened between him and Stiles outweighed all the good things. The good things; like the cuddles and the kisses in the middle of a movie, the coffees that Stiles tries to make in the morning but forgets the milk, the cookies they baked once and all the little looks that they exchanged in the middle of a conversation with the rest of the pack. All these moments were outweighed by the demon that had possessed Stiles and the fact that Derek let it, the fact that Derek didn’t stop it and the fact that Derek fled instead of helping Scott and Isaac defeat it; all because he couldn’t look at Stiles, the person he loved and not be able to see him despite him being right there in front of him. Stiles had tried to contact him, to persuade him that he understood, but Derek couldn’t face him or the guilt that he felt. He walked down the narrow stairs of his apartment building and got into his rusty Ford. 

As he drove to the airport he argued with himself. He wanted to see Stiles, but he couldn't, could he? Yes he could. No, no he can't go back. But he was already half way to the airport. And equally half way to the shoddy apartment he called home. He sighed and punched the steering wheel in frustration.  
"Man up Derek!" He yelled at himself. He carried on driving to airport, the doubts still niggling at him in the back of his mind. He was _going ___to Beacon Hills and he _was ___going to see Stiles again. Derek's heart fluttered and his stomach started doing somersaults. When he arrived at the airport he texted Scott to get him when he landed. Scott's reply was short and blunt as usual, nothing like the text Stiles would have sent. _Sure thing dude ___Derek switched off his phone and made his way the gate his plane was leaving from, he smiled slightly at himself and all of a sudden felt excited. He was seeing Stiles again; he was going home!


End file.
